


Welcome Home

by onekisstotakewithme



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: BJ x Peg x Hawkeye, Bisexual B. J. Hunnicutt, Bisexual Hawkeye Pierce, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Homecoming, M/M, Married Life, OT3, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/pseuds/onekisstotakewithme
Summary: "If that's the welcome I get, maybe I should go away more often."





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flootzavut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/gifts).



> For Floot, as always ♥

BJ drops his suitcase in the front hallway, the door closing behind him with a click, breathing in the scent of home. Just by stepping through the front door, he feels like all the tension has melted off of him, three days’ worth of seminars and lectures slipping away, and it’s like the whole conference never happened.

He already feels lighter.

"Hello!" he calls.

"BJ?” It's Peggy's voice, surprised and excited, a tonic after the long drive home. “I’m in the kitchen, darling!"

He walks through the living room, into the sunny kitchen, only to stop in his tracks at the sight.

"Peggy," is all he can manage, stunned by the sight of his wife in Hawk's robe, which gapes open indecently, a very obvious hickey at the base of her throat.

Obviously she didn't want for affection in his absence, and he can’t help but grin, seeing her so obviously sated and happy.

Peggy looks up from her coffee with a glorious sunny smile, as he kisses her hello, savouring the feeling of domestic bliss. "You're home early."

"I thought I'd come home, see if I could catch you in bed with the boarder."

She laughs at this as he sits in the chair beside hers, and pushes her mug of coffee towards him. "Well if you'd gotten here a few hours sooner, you could have joined us in bed." She tucks her hair behind her ear and gives him a wink.

"And where is the poor man you've debauched?" he asks, unable to keep from laughing.

"Upstairs, still asleep.” She grins. “The poor thing, I wore him out."

"You're dangerous, Peggy Jane," he tells her, leaning in for another kiss. He hates leaving, hates goodbyes (no matter how temporary) with a passion, but having this to come home to softens the blow. He tangles a hand in Peggy's hair, savours the taste and feeling of her mouth on his.

When he pulls away he leans his forehead against hers. " _God_ , I missed you."

"We all missed you too. Every time you leave, the whole household comes down with a case of the mopes. Even Waggles missed you."

“How could you tell?”

“He forgot how to wag his tail.”

"Maybe I should stop leaving."

"I think we’d all like that.”

"Where's Erin?" he asks, noticing for the first time how quiet the house is.

"She stayed over at Molly's house. She'll be home in a few hours. I figured it'd cure her case of the mopes. And that left me free to cure Hawkeye."

"And it took you all night,” he says, rolling his eyes.

She shrugs, still smiling. "He's a very mopey man, darling."

"It’s almost eleven. I better go wake him up," he tells her, standing up. He kisses her on the forehead before leaving the room, then sticks his head back around the doorframe. "Do you want anything special for breakfast?"

Peggy considers it. "French toast."

"The Pierce Special?"

She nods, laughing. "We need a Pierce for that."

"What a coincidence, I happen to know where we can find one."

He takes the stairs two at a time, and opens their bedroom door as quietly as possible.

The curtains are open, sunlight streaming into the room, and all BJ can see of Hawk is the fluffy bedhead sticking out from under the worn red quilt.

Grinning, he walks up, sliding into the bed behind Hawkeye, looping an arm around his waist and hauling him in close. Hawk nestles in closer, clearly pleased with this arrangement.

BJ presses open-mouthed kisses down Hawk’s spine, savouring the sleepy sounds of contentment Hawk is making.  

"Mmmm, Peg," Hawk murmurs, turning over, still mostly asleep.

Beej chuckles. "Wrong Hunnicutt, Hawk."

Hawk's eyes fly open. "Beej?"

“Good morning.”

“Beej!”

BJ grins, leaning in and kissing Hawk on the nose. "Surprise."

Hawk blinks, and then grins, looking more awake by the second. He pulls BJ into a kiss. It's soft and leisurely, Hawk exploring BJ's mouth like he's memorizing it.

BJ pulls away with a breathless grin. "If that's the welcome I get, maybe I should go away more often."

"My vote is no," Hawk tells him, voice still softened by sleep, eyes bright and intense. "In fact, you're not allowed. I’ll nail your shoes to the floor."

BJ laughs.  "Don’t worry, you won’t get rid of me that easily.”

“You sure about that?” Hawk asks, narrowing his eyes.

 “When I have all this to come home to, why would I leave?”

Instead of answering, Hawk buries his face in BJ's chest, whatever he's saying muffled in the fabric.

"Come again?" BJ asks.

"Our wife is dangerous."

"What did she do to you this time?" BJ asks, running a hand over Hawk's hair, Hawk nudging against his hand like a cat, practically purring at the touch. First thing in the morning, he looks nearly a decade younger, even when the sunlight catches the silver in his hair.

"You want a list? Because we’ll be here a while, Beej.”

"Summarize for me."

"She _fucked_ me. And it was delicious." Hawk shivers at the memory, and BJ can’t help but laugh.

“Hawk, you love it when she fucks you.”

“God,” he murmurs, looking up at BJ, his eyes darker. “ _So_ much.”

"She is good at it," BJ agrees.

" _Good_? Good doesn’t begin to describe it, Beej. Our Peggy is a marvel.”

BJ nods. “Hence why we married her.”

This makes Hawk smile.

“Now c’mon,” BJ says, poking him. “It’s time for breakfast, lazy bones.”

“Breakfast? _Ha._ After the weekend I just had... I couldn't move if you paid me," Hawk tells him, closing his eyes again.

BJ manages to suppress a laugh, pressing a kiss to the top of Hawk's head. “I’ve never known Hawkeye Pierce to turn down French toast.”

One eye opens. "Hm?"

"Oh, didn’t I say? Pierce Specials all around."

"And who's making them?"

"Me."

Both eyes are open now, fixed on BJ. "Since when are you a Pierce?"

"Hey, just because you’re a Hunnicutt now doesn’t mean I can’t be a Pierce. And you _did_ just say you’re not moving, so somebody’s gotta make ‘em, and Peggy isn’t doing it..." BJ trails off, eyebrows raised. “Well that leaves little old me, doesn’t it?”

Hawk wriggles out of BJ’s grasp, and sits up, annoyed. "You're terrible," he mutters. "I've been so debauched I can barely remember my own name-"

"It's Benjamin Franklin Pierce," BJ supplies helpfully. “You also answer to Hawkeye.”  

Hawk glares at him, before climbing off the bed and stretching. He’s gloriously naked, and in the bright sunshine, he looks like a demigod of some kind, all long limbs and dark hair. BJ’s eyes go wide when he gets a good look at the scratches down Hawk’s back, coupled with the hickeys down his neck. He looks thoroughly debauched and it’s fucking _delicious_.

"Where's my robe?" Hawk asks, glancing around, and then rolls his eyes. "Peggy. Should’ve known."

Still muttering under his breath, Hawk grabs Peggy's robe, and pulls it on. Even tied, the robe is _indecent_ , and BJ swallows hard at the sight.

"Hey Hawk?" he asks, breathlessly.

Hawkeye looks over at him, his lips curling into a smirk. "Yes, Beej?"

"Uh... after breakfast..." He's sure that he's bright red by now. "Got anything left for a homecoming present?"

"For you?" Hawk asks. "Always. I'll even share you with Peggy if I'm feeling generous."

BJ follows him downstairs, grinning at the hero's welcome he's received. Breakfast with his spouses and then taking Hawk back to bed sounds like a damn good welcome home to him.


End file.
